weak
by crissyboo94
Summary: sami finds out ej cheated. Can she forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter 1**_

She tossed back another glass of tequila and signaled for the bartender. She needed another, except soon after the drink was poured she realized that one wasn't going to cut it.

"Leave the bottle."she said when the bartender move to help The drink burned her throat on the way down ,but it was ok because it numbed the pain. This pain it was so close to the one she felt back in 2012 when she thought Jhonny had died. **_But something has died_ **she told her quickly poured and down another glass of tequila trying really hard not to think of what happened today. When she woke up this morning she never thought she'd be sitting here,At a bar in chigago alone eyes red and puffy from cring and her hair all over the place, she never thought that she would ever feel this kind of betrayle.

"Are you okay miss".the bartender ask giving her a compassionate smile. Was she? no she wasn't but she didn't want anyone else to feel sorry for her, she was Samantha Gene Brady the strongest woman she knows. **_No your not_** she screamed to her self in her head."Yes thank you just having a rough day." She smiled a fake smile.

She looked at the time 1:00am. She need to find a room to go lie down in. "Are there any hotels around here?" she asked the man behind the bar."There's one a block away from here." "Thank you." she got up and through a $100 bill on the bar "keep the change." she said picked her bag the bottle of tequila and was heading to the door . "Wait miss you fogot your phone."she walked back to the bar and looked down at the phone screen 30 message and 50 missed calls. she quickly took the battery out the phone and throwed it in the trash she couldn't bare to hear anyones voice right now she feared she would break down and cry,that's the last thing she need right now.

She hurried up the block to the hotel and checked in paying cash and using a fake name she couldn't risked him finding her she wasn't ready to face him and she thought she will never be. She went up to her room and took the bottle of tequila out of her bag opened it and drank until everthing around her was hazy her eyelides dropped heaivly luring her to a dreamless sleep a single tear falling from a closed lid.

* * *

im a die hard ejami fan but what ej did beak my trust im just playing around with a story hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter 2**_

Waking up was a blur here heavy and burn her head felt like it was beaten with a bat over and over what was going Sami reached her hand over the other side of the bed feeling for the other person when her hand felt he cool sheet she memory of what happened came rushing back to her in an instant and her body spasmed in pain, the tears started all over walked blindly to the bahroom washing her face _**I look horrible**_ she ran her hands through hair stop suddenly falling to the ground she let out a heart wrentching sob.

_**Day before**_

_Soft lips brushed across her temple leaving a sweet tender kiss in its moaned and borrowed her head in the pillow._

"_Samantha wake up." EJ voice was soft and sensual _

"_No I'm too tired." She moaned_

"_We have to be at the church in an hour darling."_

_Sami opened her eye reluctantly " I hate you."she wishepered with a smile on her face._

"_And I love you so much." EJ said with a serious expression on his face as he crawled on the bed to give her a warm hug._

"_I know." She signed turning her face in to his chest and smelling his sensous body odor._

"_Can you believe baby arianna is being christened today it feel like only yesterday that Will ,Gabi and Sonny brought her home." _

" _I know darling." He said kissing her temple, "but if we don't get up we will be late ."_

"_Fine fine just let me take a quick shower then ill be ready to go."_

_**1 hour and 30 mins later**_

"_I swear she is the most gorgous thing look at her in that beautiful white dress." Sami said whishpering to EJ who was in the seat next to her holding her hand._

"_Yes sweetheart." EJ looked down at her smiling with love and compassion in his eyes _

_They didn't notice the young woman who was standing at the door eyeing them with a longing look at EJ._

_**20 mins later.**_

"_Ok everyone if you would just follow us over to club tbd where well have drinks and snake to celebrate this wonderfull day."_

_Sami and Ej sat in one of the seat at the bar arianna in her hands smiling at EJ who was baby talking to her._

_Abgail walked over to them "hey EJ can I talk to you outside its about Chad." "I don't think nows the right time maybe later I don't want to leave Samatha and this beautiful baby all by them selves." EJ said with a fake smile gracing his lip. _

"_No its ok go talk with Abby me and this little angel will be right here when you come back." _

_**10 mins later **_

"_Hey aunt Hope have you seen EJ?" "No honey why?" ,"well he was out here with Abgail I just got a call from the babysitter Sydney is asking for her doll and EJ is the only one who know where it is ,"maybe there went for a walk do you want me to help you find them"_

"_No its ok ill be back in a sec."_

_She found them talking head bent together Abby looked like she was about to cry and EJ a tense look cross his face_

_Wonder what that about__ she quiet tiptoed in a large bush behind where they were standing_

"_But I love you EJ I cant believe your saying this didn't that day in the cabin mean anything to you at all." " It never should have happened Abagail I thought we established that I love Samantha we are gonna be married in two weeks and as far as were consend we never slept together in that cabin ."_

_Sami step falted the couple turned around a look of horry on each there face Sami paralsyed to the spot "Samantha" EJ wishpered."Please tell me what I heard wasn't true please tell me you di-didn't sleep with her." The look in his eyes was all she need to confirm what was heard. And she ran. "Samantha wait!" but she didn't she need to get as far away from them from here as possible ._


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter 3**_

She ran to the parking lot of the club tears blurring her vision quickly taking the keys of the SUV jeep out of her purse ignoring the call of her name getting closer. Getting in to the car she through her purse on the seat next to her and skidded out of there checking the mirror to make sure no one was following her.

A million thoughts running through the biggest _**how could he do this**_ shouted at her to herself h_**ow could he to her to the kids to them**_. Blindly she headed south to Chicago checking the mirror on and off to make sure she wasn't being followed.

When she got to her detination she had no clue were to go next ,she need the pain to stop quickly she pulled over at a atm and withdraw atleast a thousand dollors cash knowing they would find her if she use any of her cards. Instead of getting back in the jeep she walked up the windy chicago street. She had been walking for at least five miles when she found what she was looking for pub **Cullen** she stood infront the builing looking at the sign. Entering knowing she finally found a place to numb her pain for the time being .

She knew she had to go back at some point, she had to get back to Allie, Johnny and Sydney. But she couldn't let her kids see her like this they have been throught enough she wanted stability for them and she thought she had found that finally. She had put Will through so much he resented her for a long time and she didn't want that to happen with her other kids but she could see it happening the jumping from men to men the moving in and out.

She was is a selfish person always was and she think she always will be no one could of handled that not Austin not Rafe not even Lucas as much as she loved Lucas that love had turn to a very amusing friendship with EJ she felt like if she could've breath like she was finally home to stay Samantha Gene Brady had found her one true love who loved her for her, warts and all or so she thought .

How was she suppose to face her family, to her them say I told you so she didn't want to hear or see the smug look on there faces. She felt weak her body still hurt her head felt like it was gonna explode it was hard to breath it was painful to move she tried holding on to the sink but fell back to the floor . she need help she felt like she was suffocating she tried crawling to the barthroom door but everything became a blur slicing pain hit her at once and she fell into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**_chapter 4_**

She became aware of sounds around her -an insistent beeping near her ears that wasn't stopping.

A soft female voice echoing in her head as if she was speaking though a tried to focus on the voice to bring it closer to her so she could understand what was being said. bits and pieces fell to her ears , but not enough to make any sense.

Now,leave, she's,hurt,enough.

Her head felt heavy and full. Trying to move it to a more comfortable position cause a sharp pain to run through her body telling her not to do it again, Sami listened and stayed still until the heavy feeling returned which was much more comfortable than the pain.

She slowly opened her eyes to find the room unrecognisable and dark with the figure of her mother leaning over her.

"Oh Sami" marlena hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"What happened sami asked where am I."

"You're in the hospital,you don't remember."

"All I remember is being in the hotel room."

"A maid found you lying on the bathroom floor with a cut to the head she called the ambulance they found your purse with your information and called me you've been sleeping for three days."

"Three days! the kids."

"The kids are fine there with Caroline and she said shell watch them for as long as you need her to."

"Ok good."

"I'm worried about you sweetheart."

"Why you were right EJ couldn't be trusted." "I was stupid."

"No honey don't say that you were following your heart."

"And where did it get me my fiance trading me in for a school girl." she said angrily tears rushing down her face.

"It hurts mommy." Sami finally broke down in her mother arms

how could he do this to me she cried a heart wrenching sob tearing from her mouth

"Its gonna be alright sweetheart".

And thats how they stayed for the rest of the time she crying and her mother holding her cursing EJ Dimera for breaking her strong vibrant daughter for making her weak.


End file.
